1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intruder deterrent system, which system generates a smoke screen and which system comprises intruder detection means, smoke screen generating means, activating means operatively linked to the intruder detecting means and the smoke screen generating means to activate the smoke screen generating means when the intruder detection means is triggered.
The present invention further relates to a method for operating an intruder deterrent system, which method concerns generating a smoke screen activated by intruder detection, which method concerns smoke screen generating operatively linked to the intruder detecting.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0659293 concerns an intruder deterrent system of the type which generates a smoke screen and which comprises: intruder detection means; smoke screen generating means; activating means operatively linked to the intruder detection means and the smoke screen generating means to activate the smoke screen generating means when the intruder detection means is triggered; and smoke screen density regulating means having a smoke screen density sensor to sense the density of the smoke screen and control means responsive to the sensed density to adjust the output of the smoke screen generating means to maintain the smoke screen density at a desired level.